


A Story of the Innocent and the Confused

by NightcoreNation



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sexuality, figuring out sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: Finn is new to the LEC, but he's also new to the dating scene. Mateusz tries to help Finn get a relationship but ends up making his life a tad more confusing in the process.





	1. Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's been a while since I posted anything, oopsie. Also, Finn is adorable, and I love him already.

Finn was very gay. Ever since he was 15 and discovered a very cute Swede playing professional League of Legends for Fnatic he knew. At first, he thought it was just a man crush, or him admiring the adc's skill, but it wasn't. That was just his brain trying to justify what he was feeling for Martin 'Rekkles" Larsson, but those feelings were left back in Sweden, back in the 10th grade. He had a crush for a couple of years then moved on, like any normal high school student. Now, he was finally in the LEC, and in no way had feelings for Rekkles. That didn't stop his first thought though, he was very gay. Finn wanted nothing more than to be able to have someone to drink with, cuddle, and have a lot of firsts with. That was also a problem, Sweden wasn't necessarily crawling with gays, especially since some people weren't the most excepting. His family would most likely be okay with him, but he still was scared to say that he was outright gay. His father always talked about him going out to Germany and bringing home a nice, blonde gamer girl. Finn didn't have the heart to tell his father that it wasn't going to happen. 

It didn't help that the only one that he did come out to was Mateusz, and that was by total accident. He had just arrived in Berlin that day, the team had gone out to bond and get to know each other over lunch. As they were walking, Finn couldn't help seeing a very attractive German around his age with very striking blue eyes and extremely black hair. The toplaner got slightly distracted and walked into a pole, luckily his jungler was the only one to notice. Immediately, Matty(Mateusz hated the nickname, but dealt with it because he like Finn) helped steady him out as to not cause a scene. The older gave a slight chuckled, than asked, "You okay?" Without thinking, Finn replied, "Yes, just very gay and easily distracted," it wasn't his best moment. After that, he and his jungler became quite close friends. 

Sometimes Finn and Mateusz left the gaming house together, just to forget about League of Legends for an hour or two. Mateusz justified it as showing Finn around Berlin, so he could eventually navigate the streets by himself in case he ever needed to. Finn enjoyed walking around Berlin, especially at night when the stars were out and the air was crisp. He was used to the cold, and actually quite enjoyed it. It was then that he glanced over to see a boy with brown hair and matching eyes dressed quite like a hipster with square glasses and Timberlands staring back at him. They made eye contact, and the smile on the other boy's face seemed contagious, and he wanted to look at it more, but in an instant, Finn felt a tug on his arm and his whole body moved to the left, narrowly missing a tree. 

"You really do get distracted easily," Mateusz joked, nodding his head back to the hipster boy who was now rounding a corner, leaving Finn's sight. If he was more confident he would have run after the boy, ask his name, maybe even as far ask for his number, but Finn didn't speak a word of German, and the chances were low that the boy spoke a language he knew. Finn couldn't help but frown slightly. "You know what," Mateusz continued, "I'm going to find you a boyfriend."  
  
Finn looked at the older like he was insane, "Umm, how do you think that will happen?" he questioned, not totally against the idea, but still unsure of how he would get a boyfriend, especially one that he liked. 

Mateusz smiled, "Trust me, I'm great at this kind of stuff."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Sure you are Matty, let me go ask your girlfriend how good you are, oh wait," Finn laughed while Mateusz gently punched him on the arm. 

"For your information I chose not to have a girlfriend so I can focus on league, I could get a girl any time I wanted, but I am going to focus all of my energy to help a charity called: Finn Wiestål's Body Count," Mateusz laughed at his joke, but Finn looked slightly confused, which made the jungler laugh even more.

"You really do have a lot to learn Young Padawan." 


	2. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is done, just need to read it over, and edit. I should be posting between every LEC game.

"Okay," Mateusz said taking the situation too seriously while preparing to write everything Finn said down in a notebook he stole from one of their coaches. "What does your dream man must have?"  
  
Finn thought for a minute before answering, "I don't really have a physical type, I find most people attractive, but personality wise I would prefer if he could make me laugh, was chill, and I would probably like them to be into League, or at least enjoy video games."

Mateusz wrote everything down, read it over, and then laughed, "Wait, if you find most people attractive, do you find me attractive?" He laughed when Finn looked away and shrugged.

"Tattoos are good," was the only thing he said before, "Moving on, but really, wants the point of all this?"  
  
"The point is that I have to know what stuff you're into to match you up with the perfect guy, I can't just let anyone have you, I need to find the perfect guy for you," Mateusz finished his miniature monologue. 

"I don't understand why you want everything to be so perfect, it's not like I'm going to be getting married to whoever it is you set me up with. I kinda just wanna have this whole process over with, I just wanna stop being the kid who never has been in a relationship, never even been kissed," Finn looked almost shocked about what he had just said out loud, sure he had meant it, he was tired of not having been able to do anything, since gay Poles around his age weren't easy to find where he grew up. "Sorry," he apologized, "Didn't mean to rant."

Mateusz moved from sitting on top of his desk to his bed where Finn was sitting, leaving his notebook that he used for comedic purposes behind. He sat, and put a hand of Finn's shoulders, "Hey, it's okay to talk to me about this stuff. I'm only three years older than you, I remember what it was like when everybody around me was having fun with girls, and I was the fat loner, obsessed with video games. You're 19, you don't have to rush things, you have all the time in the world to experience new things."

Finn nodded, "I know what you just said was filled with a lot of wisdom that comes with old age, but I still feel like I want everything to be over with already. If anything I just wanna find someone that I can kiss, that wouldn't care, so I can just say I did it." Finn fixed his glasses that were slightly too low than looked around Mateusz's room, it was slightly plain. Everything was in order except maybe a shirt or two on the floor in the corner, no pictures or anything else decorative to show whose room it belonged to was present. 

Mateusz sighed, the hand that was on his shoulder slowly being picked up and moved onto the bed, "It may not seem it now, but waiting isn't that bad. Trust me, there is no downside to waiting. Anyway," Mateusz got up from the bed and grabbed his notebook,  prepared to write more notes, "How would you feel about dating a pro player?"

Finn raised his eyebrow, "If you wanted to fuck me so bad you could've just asked," they both laughed. "Seriously, it depends like how they are as a person. I'd want to make sure they wouldn't be the type of person to be mad at me after I beat them, you know? Because our team is so good and we're going to win the rest of our matches and make it to playoffs," this made the two laugh even more.

"So, you're open to dating a pro player, okay, I got you. Now, name the player you'd most like to date from each team starting with Fnatic," Mateusz said with a shit eating grin on his face. 

Finn sighed, despite it being an old crush, he still had to say, "Rekkles."

Mateusz, nodded, writing Finn's answer down, "Why?"

Finn thought for a moment, "He's cute, but also has an edge to him, the tattoos are a plus, and the only one that comes close to him is Broxah, but I'm not into dudes that are that fucking giant."

"SK?"

"Selfmade, most attractive, close in age, and being Polish is a plus."

"Misfits?"

"Hansama, hands down, he's adorable."

"Splyce?"

"Kobbe, he has really nice hair and is also good looking."

"G2?"

"This one's hard, but either Jankos or Wunder."

"So, the two totally opposite people on the team, why?"

"Jankos is funny and I feel like he would be fun to date, and I feel like I don't know a lot about Wunder, but I want to."

"Okay, Excel?"

"Special, no reason, just don't think I could see myself dating the others."

"Origen?"

"Patrik,  died hair is good, and there is just something about him that I like."

"Schalke?"

"Upset, he's the definition of cute, and he kinda gives off a gay vibe to me, but I'm awful with knowing who's gay and who is joking, so I'm not sure."

"Finally, my former team, who will you chose out of Vitality?"

"Attila, I like his tattoos, and he's the most attractive."

Mateusz was taken aback for a second, "Did you forget about Cabo?"

"I fucking hate beards."

"YOU WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment!


	3. Elias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can't be the only one to have a slight blip in the gaydar go off when it comes to Upset, right? Ehh, my bisexual ass just wants every person to be some kind of not straight. Hope you like.

Finn sighed as he got ready to go to riot for his 5th ever professional game against G2, winning was a long shot, but anything could happen in a best of one. He had his headphones on, so he couldn't hear anything, but he could see Mateusz glancing at his phone than at him than smirking. Ever since he had made a bracket with all of the pro players he said he preferred and played it out until Upset's name was the winner(if you could even call him that), Mateusz had gone straight to his phone. Finn wasn't worried though, what was the worst that could happen? What if he was rejected publically than have the whole world know he was gay? No problem. 

The team had gotten there in the middle of the SK and Excel game, but instead of going with the team, Mateusz had dragged Finn in the opposite direction towards a place that Finn wasn't familiar with. He didn't know where mostly anything was in the studio, but he really had no idea where his jungler was taking him. They ended up in a room with a tv that wasn't turned on, and a pretty big couch that Mateusz gestured Finn to sit on. 

Before Finn could question Mateusz, he heard, "Where the fuck are we going Andrei, I have no idea where we are, and-" the voice cut off as soon as Upset had looked through the open door to see Mateusz and Finn in the room. With a gentle push from his toplaner, the adc was now through the door. Apparently, that was Mateusz's cue to leave, because he then left without a single word, shutting the door behind them. 

Finn looked at Upset, he then started to get very nervous, realizing just how fucking awkward their two teammates made it for them. "I think we've been set up, I'm Finn," he said as cooly as possible. 

The other looked at him and nodded, moving towards the couch and starting to make his way into a sitting position on the arm of the couch. "Elias," he replied, with a slight awkwardness, "And I think you're right about being set up."

Neither spoke for a solid minute, Finn was focused on the ground, while Elias twirled his ring around his finger. Finally, Elias spoke up, "I assume you're gay too."

Finn looked up to make eye contact with Elias, "Yeah, sorry I'm so awkward, I never really have talked to someone else like me, someone else like us."

"Don't be nervous, I haven't either," Elias moved from the arm of the couch to the actual couch as he spoke, moving slightly towards Finn as he did so. 

That was when it set in that Finn was nervous, he was truly and terrifyingly nervous. He thought that when the opportunity came that he would be some cool guy who knew exactly what to say, but that was not the case, he couldn't think of what to say except, "I'm sorry I don't know what to say. I wish I knew about this so I could have had time to think."

Elias let out a half-hearted chuckle, "So do I. My whole team kept insisting that we should get here early, and when we finally did, Andrei dragged me over here. He wouldn't tell me anything, just saying that I'd see and that I'd like the surprise or something like that. Kinda fucked if I'm being honest, but I guess it was a good surprise, you are cute."

Finn blushed as he turned his head to lock eyes with Elias, adjusting himself so he could sit closer just a little bit, "Funny, I said the same thing about you, but I'm pretty sure my exact words were 'he's the definition of cute.' I don't even know what the two of them thought we'd do in here."

"I don't know, but at least they were kind enough to give us a room with a couch," Elias laughed, Finn did too, but it wasn't as convincing. "That was a joke, I'd hate for my first time to be in the studio, I'd much prefer a bed."

Finn nodded, "Same, I haven't even kissed anyone, let alone think about doing anything more." He immediately started to blush when he realized what he had just said, he had just admitted to being 19 and never kissing anybody. It was embarrassing, and Elias caught on.

"Don't be embarrassed, if you really want that to change that could happen right now," Elias said, moving closer so that their bodies were touching.

Finn looked into Elias' blue eyes one last time before he closed his and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't the cleanest kiss, but it wasn't that bad. Finn tried to make his lips move in time with Elias' fast pace. Everything was escalating very quickly, and soon Elias was on top of him, and their tongues were entwined. Finn couldn't process everything as it happened, he could only just go with what felt right, and Elias' hands under his shirt felt right. Just as Elias' hands moved downward towards Finn's pants Mateusz woke up. 

"Oh fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my favorite chapter to write besides the last one, kinda wanna write more Upset(maybe involving Attila). Comment!


	4. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those Vitality midlaners and their Ryze. Anyway, 2 more chapters to edit after this one and the story will be finished. This and the next chapter are a little shorter, but the last one is a decent length.

He never thought he was gay, out of all the possibilities he never thought that being gay could be one of them. Maybe that was why he never really had a long term girlfriend, but Finn? He couldn't; he had just preached to the kid about waiting and making sure to find the right person. Mateusz couldn't just go up to him and say 'Hey, I'm some sort of not straight, and attracted to you, can I be your first kiss?' He decided that instead of waking up early and going to the gym like he normally would, that day would be a special case. So, Mateusz stayed in his bed, under the covers, face covered by one of his pillows, rethinking his entire existence. 

Did he really have some sort of feelings for Finn? How does Finn feel about him in a more than friends way? Did Finn give a hint when he said that he found him attractive? If he did have feelings for Finn, what did it make him? He wasn't gay, girls were extremely attractive. Was he bi? But he never, and still doesn't see any other guy in a more than friends way besides Finn. Mateusz was sure there was a name for only liking a few or one person in another gender, but he couldn't think of the name. He reached for his phone, and googled it, which only made him more confused. He went from article to article telling him that it wasn't possible for him to only like one male. All signs pointed that he was bisexual, or even demisexual(which he quickly ruled out). Mateusz was confused out of his mind and by the time someone had knocked at his door he had just throw his phone on his bed, and buried his face in his pillows while mumbling, "Come in."

Of course, it was Finn who came in to check that he was feeling okay, because he never got up this late, and was supposed to be back from the gym by now. Of course, it was Finn who picked up his phone from his bed and placed it on his nightstand, luckily the phone's screen had already turned black by then. Finn sat on the side of the bed, putting a hand to Mateusz's face as if to check if he had a fever. 

"What's a matter? From what I can tell you don't have a fever and don't necessarily look sick," Finn said, trying to get his best look at Mateusz from beneath the covers and pillows. 

"Just not feeling today," Mateusz quickly replied as he shut his eyes, feeling as if he was about to go back to sleep.

Mateusz could hear the smile in Finn's voice, "That's right, rest is good," and just like a child, he passed out. 

He dreamed of Finn. All he could think about was Finn. Mateusz knew that he shouldn't start to feel that way for a male teammate, but he couldn't help it. Finn just filled his mind. His cute glasses. His adorable soft, fluffy hair. The way he bit his lip when thinking. The way he longed to have his first kiss with someone so much that Mateusz wanted to scream out 'I'll be your first kiss,' but he didn't, he couldn't. Mateusz didn't know his own feelings and didn't want to mix someone else's feelings into the mix, especially someone's feelings that he cares so much about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Kikis just being confused, like what is that boi doing to me? Anyway, comment anything you feel like commenting XD


	5. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a blowout of a game, but it's G2

Finn was gone when he woke up, which made Mateusz slightly sad. He was getting addicted to looking at and picturing him; he had it bad, and it wasn't good. Luckily Mateusz was able to shower and get dressed just in time for scrims. Their scrims went okay, they weren't dominating, but they also weren't losing too badly(except for the occasional intfest). Mateusz wasn't playing well though, he kept making stupid mistakes or being caught out. Finn kept looking over at him, giving him questioning looks as if he was asking Mateusz if everything was okay. Long story short: It wasn't. 

After dinner, Mateusz made his way back up to his room, ready to have another night full of questioning himself. As soon as he collapsed on his bed in dramatic fashion, Finn walked in without knocking or anything. He stared at the jungle for a few seconds before walking over to the bed and sitting down, "What happened? You acted all weird today, and you didn't necessarily play the greatest either. You're also obviously ignoring me, did I do something wrong?" 

Digesting what Finn had just said broke his heart because it was true, he was ignoring him. Mateusz thought that the more he ignored Finn, the faster the feelings he had would go away. He thought wrong. Ignoring Finn made Mateusz want to be next to him even more, but Finn actually thought he did something to cause Mateusz to isolate himself. "Finn, you could never do something wrong to the point of me ignoring you, I," Mateusz thought for a minute, "I'm the one that did something wrong," Mateusz didn't know how long he would be able to talk to Finn without exposing the whole thing.

"This doesn't have to be a one-way thing," Finn tried his best to explain, "I can help you too, with whatever you need." Finn was studying Mateusz, but Mateusz had his eyes closed and was just trying to focus on his breathing. 

"Trust me, Finn, I'll be fine, I just need time for my stupid problem to go away by itself," Finn looked hurt at Mateusz's words, but nodded anyway and got up to leave, but Mateusz noticed the change in demeanor right away, "Wait, what's wrong?"

Just before Finn shut Mateusz's door he said, in the smallest, quietest voice Mateusz had ever heard Finn use, "You talk in your sleep Matty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Comment!


	6. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schalke lost and I'm sad, but at least I finished this. It's funny how I wrote all of this in less than 24 hours, just glad I can finally start finishing stories again(I could have finished this like 2,000 words ago, but what would be the fun in that?

Finn tried his best to calm down as he walked downstairs, telling his coach that he was going to go for a walk, but that he wouldn't be gone long. Simon wasn't the happiest that he was going alone, but Finn lied and said that it was a test from Mateusz to see if all the walks paid off. Soon, Finn was out the door in a jacket too light for Berlin in late February. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was getting his mind off of Mateusz, and how he called having feelings for him a stupid problem. Was it a stupid problem? Finn wasn't the most attractive person there was, and he was almost positive that Mateusz preferred nearly any female over him. Maybe anybody liking him was a stupid problem. 

Soon Finn was in the middle of a street that he couldn't recognize, of course, he had to get lost. Finn should have known better than to go out by himself, but he just couldn't stand being near Mateusz any longer. That was probably the best for the both of them, Finn leaving the house for a while.  The part that wasn't so good was Finn trying to use Snapchat maps to get home(he had deleted Google Maps, and forgot his password to redownload it). 

Finn continued to wander around the streets of Berlin, trying his best to recognize anything, but he just couldn't, well actually, that was a lie. Finn now could recognize that he was in the part of Berlin that Mateusz had told him to avoid, Kottbusser Tor. He had been going in the opposite direction of the gaming house, and into one of the places he was told specifically not to go.

Just as Finn turned around, he heard someone call to him, it was a girl who was in a very short dress, with brown wavy hair and a decent amount of makeup. Her tall heels clicked as she walked, Finn was shocked she could survive in the cold with so little on. 

She spoke first in German, her voice was especially soft, it almost sounded innocent, Finn backed away, "Sorry, don't speak German, I have to go," but before he could briskly walk off she grabbed his arm.

In a near perfect American accent, she said, "Don't worry, I know English, why don't you take me back to your place, and we can have a good time," her hands played with the hem of Finn's shirt. He was frozen, he didn't know what to do. 

"Sorry, that would be a no from me," a voice said from behind him, pulling him away from the girl in the very short, sparkly dress. Neither of them spoke as Mateusz led Finn home. At this point Finn was visibly shaking, the cold only contributing a small amount to that, but as soon as Mateusz looked at him he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the 19-year-old.

"I, I don't need this, you'll be cold," Finn argued looking to see that Mateusz was in a thin, long sleeved shirt.

"I ran here, I haven't been out here nearly as long as you, I'm fine," Mateusz didn't look at Finn, instead he looked forward.

"How did you find me?" Finn questioned, trying to get rid of the awkwardness between them.

"Remember how I kept telling you to hide where you were on Snapchat's map so random fans couldn't track you down, I'm glad you didn't. As soon as I saw that you were headed towards Kottbusser Tor I ran all the way to where it said you were," Mateusz finished, finally looking at Finn who had been staring at him the whole time, "I'm glad I was able to get to you before anything could happen." Mateusz paused again before adding. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just confused, I didn't know that I could ever like a guy as much as I like you, Finn."

Finn couldn't hold himself back anymore and wrapped his arms around Mateusz in a big bear hug, his head in the crook of Mateusz's neck. After a few seconds, Mateusz hugged back, wrapping his arms around the younger, not wanting to ever let go of him again. "Thank you," Finn whispered into Mateusz's neck.

Finn picked his head up and started staring into Mateusz's eyes. After a few seconds Mateusz smiled, and said exactly what was on his mind, "I really want to kiss you right now, can I be your first kiss?"

The smile on Finn's face said it all, but Mateusz still waited for him to say, "Yes," before finally leaning his head forward a couple of inches. It was obvious that this was Finn's first kiss, he was hesitant at first but still tried his best to match what Mateusz was doing. No sparks flew, that wasn't how reality worked, but Finn couldn't imagine his first kiss with anyone else after that moment. Mateusz eventually pulled away when he felt Finn shivering underneath him.

"Come on, we still have five more minutes to go," Mateusz said as he took hold of Finn's hand and led him back to the gaming house. Nobody that saw them questioned why Finn was wearing Mateusz's jacket or why they walked in holding hands or even why the two of them immediately went up into Mateusz's room as soon as they got in the door. 

When the two got to Mateusz's room they both took off their shoes, Finn also took off both of the jackets he was wearing, even though he was still cold. Mateusz pulled back the covers of his bed, getting in and offering a spot to Finn, who gladly took him up on his offer. 

"I don't know what this makes me, but I really do feel something for you," Mateusz quietly spoke, almost as if he was scared of anybody but Finn hearing his words. 

"It makes you, you. Matty, you don't need to put a label on yourself, as long as you know what your feeling is real," Finn replied, knowing more than anyone what it was like to feel the confusion Mateusz was feeling.

Mateusz stretched out his arm, which Finn gladly moved into, and stayed silently like that for a while. Both content with just falling asleep in the relaxing heat the other gave off. 

Mateusz was still awake when Finn started softly letting out little breaths that showed he was finally asleep. Mateusz smirked at the cute boy in his arms, "I really have it bad, don't I?"

"Have you seen me?" a tired voice questioned, "Of course you do Matty, I'm adorable." Finn looked up and could just make out Mateusz's smile in the dark, feeling confident he leaned up and pressed his lips to Mateuszs'. That kiss was shorter than the other, a quick peck saying goodnight without using words.

That time they both fell asleep, Finn wrapped up in Mateusz's protective arms. He felt as though nothing bad could ever happen again. Finn would be protected from the world as long as he stayed in Mateusz's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think I started this story with the intent of having it end up being Finn/Upset and Kikis and Odo to be the best matchmakers. Eh, I think I like this a tad better anyway. Hopefully, I'll have more stuff out in the future. Well, hope you liked this snowball of an idea, comment what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I have the majority of this already written, so I just need to edit it. The rest should be up in a couple of days. Comment what you thought.


End file.
